


one night | markhyuck

by hyunjinsmuliti



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinsmuliti/pseuds/hyunjinsmuliti
Summary: one night that changed everything and no matter what they said or did it would never go back to how it was..but maybe that was for the best,maybe,just maybe things would turn out okay.or maybe they wouldn't.
Relationships: Chensung, Markhyuck - Relationship, Taeten, jaeno - Relationship, johnten - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	1. intro

one night that changed everything and no matter what they said or did it would never go back to how it was..

Trigger warnings;  
\- badly written smut  
\- a lot of swearing  
\- mpreg (in the least weird way possible& isn't the main plot)  
\- underage drinking  
\- suicidal thoughts (may be triggering)  
\- strong homophobia 

If you aren't comfortable with any of these topics I would advise to not read any further.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own these characters and it is fully fiction.  
\- unedited so i'm sorry if there's any mistakes


	2. chapter 1

There he was walking towards him, Haechans long lasting crush, one of the most popular and handsome guys in school, Mark Lee - also known as Haechans childhood best friend.

Mark walked hurriedly over to the table of 6 with his tray in hand, he slammed he tray down on the table causing his drink to splash everywhere due to to his excitement.

"Hello to you too" Renjun said not looking up from his food and before Mark got a chance to respond.

Jeno quickly said "why do you seem so excited it's Monday?"

"Because of a party" Mark smiled widely

"What do you mean you go to party's almost  
every week?" Chenle asked, his mouth full of food

"But all you guys are going to this one too" his smile got wider, if it was possible.

"Mark you know non of us are allowed to go unless it's at a -" Jeno was cut off.

"Unless it's at a friends house,yeah? I know" he said still smiling, confusing the six youngers.

"Why are you still smiling?" Jisung asked extremely confused at the elders actions.

"Because it's at Taeyongs house" Mark said taking a sip of whatever was left of his drink.

It was now Jaemins turn to smile, and bounce up and down with excitement of finally being able to go to a high school party.

Haechan who had been quiet the whole time as he was silently thanking the gods that Mark sat opposite him so he could admire his beauty without making it too obvious(yes maybe Haechan is a bit whipped for Mark okay),  
had now tuned into the conversation and was immediately filled with anxiety.

"What about cops, we are all underage for the alcohol and shit?" Jisung asked, from the opposite side of the table.

"Yah Jisung don't be such a worrier,nothing like that will happen" Jeno laughed 

"No I heard it happened a few weeks ago at someone in the schools party and two people got arrested for underage drinking" he said defensively.

"You worry too much" Jaemin said.

"Easy for you to say and you three, youse are nearly legal age whilst me and Chenle are like at least 1 year off!" He said indicating to the other 2000 liners.

"Jisung it's fine" Chenle took hold of his hand making Jisung to go red very quickly.

"Okay okay I'll go, buy only if youse all go too" he gave in.

Everyone nodded but Haechan which immediately caught the attention of Mark.

"What bout you Haechan?" Mark asked moving his head down to make eye contact with the latter in front of him.

"Er I don't know" Haechan replied averting his eyes away from marks.

"Why? We'll all be there same with Taeyong and everyone else from our friend group"

"I know but so will over half the school and they'll all end up drunk and I know I'll somehow end up in a mess" he gulped at the thought of alcohol, he'd never tried it and the thought of a drink being able to affect your way of thinking and actions scared the shit out of  
him.

"Haechan I promise everything will be fine, I'll be there and I'll help you if you need it" Mark reassured making Haechan slowly nod, he knew he was over exaggerating everything that could go wrong but it was his nature. He needed to break out of his comfort zone and even if that means going to a house with deafening loud music and a bunch of high school kids, he will give it a shot.

Mark grinned widely at Haechans acceptance which of course made Haechan go red as always.

"When is it?" Jaemin aske

"This Friday"  
The reply earned multiple squeals coming from Jaemin and Chenle.

Before they knew the bell rang and lunch was over.

"Jeez that went quick" Jeno said getting up 

"It was always does" Renjun mumbled, everyone got up and headed towards their classes and Haechan was about to follow until a strong grip on his wrist stopped him causing him to turn round and course it was Mark.

"Hey hyuck I know you're worried about Friday but I promise I'll look after you and nothing bad will happen, okay?" He smiled at the end and held up his hand initiating the iconic Markhyuck hand clap.

"Thank you" he smiled looking down

"No problem, I'll see you after class" Mark smiled as he turned and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving a love struck Haechan alone in the middle of an empty cafeteria struggling to cope with his pacing heart.


	3. chapter 2

Time skip - Friday Morning 

"Whose excited for the party tonight?" Jaemin skipped into the classroom.

Haechan deverted his eyes down to the desk trying to cover his face, he knew he had to go but the sooner it got the reality of what was going to happen was starting to set in.  
He heard someone sit on the chair opposite him making him look up to see a worried Renjun.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't wanna go either" in response Haechan smiled but quickly looked down again when a certain someone walked into the class.

"Hey guys" he said as he sat in the seat by Haechan 

"Hey hyuckie, you alright?" He asked with a worried expression 

"Yeah I'm fine" Haechan said still looking down. 

Mark then leaned closer so only Haechan could hear what he was saying "I know you're not, what's wrong"

"Hyung I promise I'm fine, I'm just a lil tired"  
He fiddled with his fingers

"Is it about the party? Cos if so like I said I promise I won't let anything happen to you" he put an arm round Haechan trying to comfort him.

"I know I know it's just" he was worried that the alcohol would make him expose his crush for Mark which he couldn't afford to do.

"It's just what?" Mark asked

"nothing" He replied looking up immediately regretting it as their noses where almost touching.

"Ok then but remember come to me if you need any help" Mark said leaning back into his seat, Haechan swear he saw a light blush but quickly told himself he was seeing things and brushed it off.

"Okay?" Mark held out his pinky finger

"Okay" Haechan mumbled locking his own finger with marks.

Time skip~~~

Haechan stares at his reflection on the mirror for once he thought he looked decent but he was too worried to care much on his appearance. 

Expect from the fact he had really tight black jeans on, although they made his thighs and bum look great he was worried what that would mean if he encountered an drunk horny high school bloke which he was about to go into a house full of.

But for once his hatred towards himself calmed his nerves as he thought no one would even think of doing anything like that with him, no matter how drunk they where.  
He opens up his phone to see a bunch of messages from the dream group chat.

<<< Yo Dream group chat >>>

TheDolphinThing: i am having second thoughts about tonight  
NANA: whyyyyyyy  
NoJamJeno: Y it will be fun  
TheDolphinThing: that's ironic for you to say  
NoJamJeno: *searches how to punch someone through a screen*  
Notsobabybaby: What do you mean you are having second thoughts?!! You're the one who convinced me to go in the first place!!!  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: guys it's just a party it's not a big deal  
NoJamJeno: ^^ an intellectual  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: like what's the worse that's gonna happen, getting killed, raped or pregnant?  
TheDolphinThing: YESS  
Moomin: rape is a serious subject  
TheDolphinThing: so is murder  
Fullsun: so is teen pregnancy  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: don't worry no one at the party is going to kill or rape you  
Moomin: what about impregnate someone?  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: well there's a choice made that leads to pregnancy and y'all are pure virgins so I don't think you have to worry about getting someone pregnant or getting pregnant which according to Jisung is possible for boys..  
TheDolphinThing: expect for a certain two people cough cough Jeno and Jaemin hyung  
Notsobabybaby: wait what's an inpure virgin?????  
Moomin: Chenle this is a texting conversation  
NANA: what do you mean by that Zhong Chenle?  
Notsobabybaby: Damn he used your full name ur a gonner  
Moomin: oh god  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: r.i.p Chenle  
Full sun: wtf is going on  
Moomin: nice of you to join  
TheDolphinThing: I'm talking about how Jeno hyung is gonna fuck the shit outta Jaemin hyung  
Notsobabybaby: my innocent pure virgin eyes  
Moomin: love the way u use honorifics like it's gonna make a difference  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: where has Jeno even gone?  
Moomin: Hell  
TheDolphinThing: Jaemin hyungs house  
Fullsun: who raised you??  
TheDolphinThing: Er this gc  
NoJamJeno: I'm speechless  
Moomin: for once I don't blame ya  
NoJamJeno: there is nothing going on between me and Jaemin tho straight.  
Moonin: sure  
Fullsun: if you say so  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: straight?. unlike Jaeno hahahahaha  
TheDolphinThing: that's a lot of words for a speechless guy  
Notsobabybaby: Chenle do you have a death wish?  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: ok guys anyway the party is starting in less than an hour remember it's just a high school party it's no big deal  
Moomin: says u tho u party every week and are a massive fuckboii course it's not big deal to u  
NANA: oooooo Markies a fuckboii now huh?  
TheDolphinThing: *disappointed but not surprised*  
Fullsun: ...  
Notsobabybaby: i think we've lost him  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: what tf do u mean?i ain't a fuckboii  
Moomin: mhm  
TheDolphinThing: sounds like something a fuckboii would say  
NoJamJeno: AHAHAHAHAHAH  
NANA: what's so funny?  
NoJamJeno: y'all think mark is a fuckboii  
Notsobabybaby: how would you know he's not? He goes to party's every week we never know what he could be doing  
NoJamJeno: cos he's a fuking virgin  
NANA: yer wa??  
Fullsun: I am confusion  
TheDolphinThing: The Mark Lee is a virgin? Ahahahahaha  
Moomin: it's now my turn to be speechless  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: ...  
Notsobabybaby: Mark is this true?  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: maybe..  
NANA: oh my godd  
NoJamJeno: tell the full truth mark hyung  
CutestGuyInTheWorld: yes it's truu  
NANA: I am shooketh  
Moomin: an how can u slag us of for being virgins if u are too?? Hyung  
TheDolphinThing: well at least we don't have to worry about Mark getting a girl pregnant cos we all know we'd somehow get dragged in to the consequences  
Notsobabybaby: or boy  
NoJamJeno: how many times do we have to tell you that it's not possible?  
Moomin: Jisung I don't know if you've had the talk but boys can't get pregnant  
Notsobabybaby: I'll take it ur being sarcastic boy I swear I've read it somewhere it's possible  
Fullsun: either way Mark hyung isn't gay

And with that Haechan put down his phone and took deep breaths. He knew Mark wasn't gay and even if he was he wouldn't like Haechan, cos who would?

He had finally finished getting ready, he was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a plain oversized black tee showing his collarbones,tucked in. He had also applied some face makeup and dark eyeshadow along his upper lash line down to under his eye. He wanted to go simple but still presentable after all this was his first high school party and he had to make a good impression even if no one remembered by morning.

He suddenly heard a loud beep outside, he quickly slid on a pair of boots, a black denim jacket and ran outside to see Renjuns car by the drive way. Haechan hopped in the front seat of the car as in the back Jaemin was on Jenos lap so there was enough room and chensung where inseparable even on 5 minute car journeys.

"Someone looks sexyyy" Jaemin commented earning a glare from Jeno .

"What I'm just saying, the chances are that he's gonna get laid tonight" he mumbled the last  
part but still loud enough for everyone to hear making Haechan turn round.

"Nope,imma remain a virgin for the rest of my life" He responded half joking

"Lies" Jeno stated

"Says you two" Chenle said signalling at Jeno and Jaemin.

"Oh really?" Jeno reached out in attempt to slap Chenle but luckily Jisung was sat inbetween and stopped him.

"If you dare" Jisung said seriously 

"Are you sure you're not the who are gonna fu-"  
Jeno was cut off with a loud beep of the horn as Renjun abruptly stopped the car, he turned round to say something but Jaemin beat him to it.

"DONT YOU DARE SEXUALISE THE CHILDREN- MY CHILDREN, THEY MAY NOT BE 1000% INNOCENT BUT THEY FOREVER WILL BE BABIES IN MY EYES AND SAME WITH EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOURS LEE JENO" He screamed.

Renjun and Haechan quickly agreed and sent glares at Jeno for even thinking of that as the maknaes were turning extremely red at the situation. The rest of the of the car ride was silent to say the least.

They had arrived at Taeyongs house and we're heading towards the door but Jaemin stood in front with his hand out. 

"0k let's forget what happened in the car but Jeno if it happens again I swear I will hurt you" he's eyes darkening for a split second before going bright again. 

"Remember everyone be careful and try not to get too drunk, you never know what could happen"

Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded to walk into the house.

The music could be heard from the end of the street which was of course expected, now what wasnt was for almost every person there to be already wasted. He followed closely behind Jeno who had linked hands with Jaemin, which Haechan couldn't help be jealous of. They walked into the kitchen to see Taeyong and all the others. 

Yuwin were already having a heavy Make out session on the kitchen counter as everyone else where doing shots. 

Haechans eyes searched for Mark and as a natural instinct until he found him in the corner drinking beer and daydreaming, looking good as ever in a sleeveless black tee showing off his perfectly sculpted muscles. 

Haechan walked over and waved a hand in his best friends face snapping him out of his gaze. 

Mark looked up and smiled widely to see Haechans face, but he was quickly lost in a trance again as he looked Haechans perfect figure up and down.

"damnn" he mumbled accidentally as he locked haechan up and down.

"Sorry what?" Haechan pretended not to hear.

"Er nothin" Mark cleared his throat as he snapped back into reality.

"Do you wanna a drink?" Mark said walking towards the fridge.

"I don't drink" Haechan said looking down.

"Awh come on, for me?" Mark winked making Haechan blush a deep red.

"Fineee" he whined cutely.

"Yay" Mark smiled handing him a beer.

The first of many for Haechan that night, and Mark for that matter.


	4. chapter 3

TRIGGER WARNING:smut   
skip if you're uncomfortable with this topic

Time skip

It was now 2am everyone was completely wasted including Haechan, he staggered his way into the kitchen to get himself another drink to see Mark who was also in a very drunken state, not nearly as bad as Haechans though as it was his first time drinking.

He made his way across the kitchen towards the fridge not noticing the spilled beer on the floor causing him to slip. He closed his eyes ready for the impact but felt a strong grip around him instead, he opened his eyes to see marks face extremely close to his.

"Heyyyy Markie" He slurred standing up, before mark could open his mouth to respond Haechan had put his hands on marks muscles caressing them slowly, drunk Haechan had no shame.

"Wow so big" Haechan whispered.

Mark not knowing how to respond took another sip of his drink.

"Does this mean all of you is big?"Haechan asked innocently catching mark off guard making him choke on his drink, no amount of alcohol would make him ready for a Haechan like this. 

Haechan leaned towards Mark and put his mouth to his ear   
"Tell me" he whispered 

"Are you big?" He pulled on his pants as he paused - "daddy?"

Another statement and now the name taking haechan had used caught mark off guard and before he knew it he felt a hand on his zipper slowly pulling it down, drunk Haechan really was something else.

He then fully pulled down his jeans leaving mark in his boxers.

Haechan got into a kneeling position in front of Mark, he looked up at his with his doe eyes and an innocent pout.

"Please daddy?" Mark nodded, someone needed to fix his growing problem down there and who better than the one who caused it?

Haechan wrapped his fingers round the rim of marks boxers and pulled them down letting Marks member spring out. 

Haechan gasped at the length as he held it with one hand and stroked it with the other teasing the elder.

"Please Haechan" Mark was getting impatient,  
Haechan then licked the tip causing a small grunt to come from the elders mouth 

"no teasing baby"

Haechan followed the order and took him in all at once bobbing his head up and down, Mark threw his head back with pleasure as he pushed his fingers through the latters hair. 

He could no longer supress his moans as he face fucked the younger, he unhesitatingly took grip of haechans head thrusting himself deeper into his throat causing him to choke a bit at the sudden movement.It wasn't long till mark felt a unfamiliar feeling start to develop down there.

"baby I'm gonna" he moaned as he came in the latters mouth. Haechan swallowed it with no hesitation and swirled his tongue round his hyungs tip getting rid of any excess, surprising mark for the nth time this night.

"baby you're so good to me" Mark said out of breath as he pulled up his pants as he stared down at the beautiful boy in front of him.

He gripped the youngers waist pulling him up so they where eye level with eachother, Mark looked down from haechans eyes to his lips and without thinking placed his own lips onto them harshly. 

Haechan immediately kissed back wrapping his arms round marks neck as the elder picked him up and pushed him on the kitchen counter. 

They both fought for dominance but of course mark won, he swirled his tongue round haechans mouth exploring every inch of it, Mark detached his mouth earning a whine from Haechan which was quickly suppressed as Mark started placing kisses trailing from his jawline to his collarbones, he moaned as Mark found his sweet spot on his neck never wanting it to end. 

Mark smirked as he looked down at the beautiful purple marks on the latters neck, he looked up pecking Haechan on the lips  
"I think we should go upstairs" he whispered earning an impatient nod from the younger.

Mark took him in his arms as he walked up the stairs leaving sloppy kisses as he went, haechans arms where still wrapped around marks head and he moaned as he felt mark grope his(not)small butt. 

They went into the first empty bedroom they found and wasted no time.   
Mark pushed Haechan onto the bed before straddling him and kissing him roughly as he paused a second to take off both of their shirts, Haechan gasped again at mark abs and he touched them softly,the hours at the gym did pay off.

"these are all yours babyboy" Mark said before leaving more purple marks now from his collarbones all the way down his chest to just above Haechans zipper on his jeans, Mark tugged on it asking for access which Haechan quickly granted. 

He quickly slid off his pants and then carried on leaving small marks, now on the inside of haechans tan toned thighs the look of it made mark hard in an instant. 

"Markie" Haechan whimpered 

"What did you call me baby?" Mark looked up stopping what he was doing.

"Daddy" Haechan croaked.

"Yes babyboy" he said between kisses.

"Please.." Mark knew what he meant and to be honest he was getting impatient himself.  
He quickly slid off his own jeans and boxers before haechans. 

" I need to prep you first baby" Mark said grabbing the lube from the top draw lathering it on before inserting one finger inside the younger.   
The sensation Haechan was feeling felt extremely foreign but because it was just one he got quickly used to it, noticing this mark added another finger earning a grunt to escapes from his doesangs lips. 

"It's okay baby, it will hurt a bit at first okay?" He said pecking Haechan on the lips as he added a third finger. He started thrusting the fingers in and out at an impressive rate causing the younger to be moaning uncontrollably. 

Mark then took his fingers out earning a needy whine from Haechan,  
"Give us a sec baby" he slid the condom onto himself and then positioned his tip just touching haechans tight hole.

"You ready baby" Haechan nodded   
Mark then thrust himself in but letting the younger adjust to his length,  
"You can move now" Haechan said almost in a whisper. With no hesitation mark started to thrust slowly in and out making small moans fall from the youngers not so innocent mouth.

"Faster" the younger moaned, following command he quickened the pace, moving haechans legs onto his shoulders for better access , getting deeper into the latter. Haechan then moaned as Mark hit the spot repeatedly without fail making Haechan feel euphoric,

"I feel weird" Haechan said feeling his orgasm nearing.

"Wait for me baby" Mark quickened his pace.

"Daddyyy" he moaned 

"Cum for me baby" Mark said as Haechan came all over his stomach, Mark following close behind filling up the younger.

The room that had been filled with the sound of moans and skin slapping had fell silent except for the sharp breaths of the two high school boys.  
Haechan collapsed onto the bed never feeling so exhausted in his life.  
"Baby we need to clean up" Mark said sitting up but gathered Haechan was too tired too as he had just been fucked senselessly, so he took a cloth and cleaned them both up before collapsing next to Haechan on the bed.


	5. chapter 4

Haechan woke up, his head throbbing and on a hard surface, he opened his eyes to see a bare chest in front of him. 

"Oh my god" he sat up and saw marks face  
"Oh my god" he repeated,

No no no no

He pulled off the blankets hoping what he expected wouldn't be underneath, only to see they were both naked.

"Oh my fucking god" he whisper screamed he stood up and scanned the floor for his clothes to see them on the other side of the room. He stood up only to fall down abruptly at the pain in his lower region. 

"ah fuck" he made a loud bang on the floor  
"What What What" Mark suddenly sat up not have seeing Haechan yet. He rubbed his eyes of tiredness and stretched out his arms. 

"What the fuck happened last night" he mumbled to himself looking under the covers.  
His eyes wandered around the room landing on a red naked Haechan collapsed on the floor. 

"Oh my god!" He screamed pulling the blanket up covering himself. Haechan screamed in response and covered himself looking down not wanting to make eye contact with the elder.   
Mark sat up and grabbed his boxers putting them on before walking over to Haechan.

"Hey you okay" he said reaching out

"Do I fucking look okay" his eyes brimmed with tears, Mark reached around Haechan helping him up and sitting him down on the bed.

"Did we definitely do it?" Haechan asked   
looking down covering himself as much as possible

"Yes I think so" Mark said also looking down not knowing what to say to comfort the younger.

"I think I'm going to go downstairs" Haechan stood up as he grabbed his clothes quickly sliding them on and walking out.

He walked down the stairs to see Taeyong cooking breakfast and yuwin sipping coffee standing next to him. 

"Oh good morning Haechan I didn't expect you to stay over" Taeyong said turning round 

"Oh morning " Haechan smiled

"So who is it?" Yuta smirked eyeing the marks on the latters neck.

"Who?" 

"Who did you sleep with?" Yuta asked still smirking.

"Wait did you lose your v-card?" Winwin spoke up.

"Oh my god " taeyong turned round.

"Who is it?" Yuta asked again but before he got a chance to respond mark walked in.

"Morning guys" he said not knowing what conversation he walked in on.

"Oh my god" Yuta said spitting out his drink  
Winwin and Taeyong stood there dumbfounded leaving mark confused.

"Wait whats going on?" He asked.

"Heyyy guysss" Lucas walked in followed by Jungwoo with purple marks scattered all over his neck similar to Haechan.

"Morning" Jungwoo mumbled turning slightly red.

"Jeez a lot of unexpected shit went down at ur party yesterday" Winwin laughed.

"Wait you mean me and Jungwoo" Lucas furrowed his eyebrows until he also saw Haechans neck standing right next to Mark.  
"Ohhhh you two fucked also" he said realising earning a small slap from Jungwoo for so openly admitting what happened between them although it was painfully obvious. 

In response to what Lucas said Haechan moved a good distance away from Mark trying to break the awkwardness but only made it worse.

"Hey baby" a voice was heard outside the kitchen, making everyone wonder who it was and who they where talking to, until ten walked in and immediately wrapped his arms round taeyongs small waist giving his a peck on the cheek.

"Jesus Christ" Winwin mumbled.

"What the fuck was in the beer" Yuta said in shock of everything that had been revealed within the last two minutes.

"Okay guys,foods ready" Taeyongs said turning round trying to ignore the obvious   
awkwardness. 

Everyone followed Tae over to the table where he laid out a plate of bacon and sausages. They all sat down still not speaking or much making eye contact to one another.

"So" Lucas started as he picked up a sausage.

"You're gonna make a joke about sausages and dicks haha very funny" haechan said sarcastically he didn't know why but he was suddenly in a terrible mood.

"What's wrong with you today?" Lucas asked

"I think he just feels a bit fucked up" Yuta said smiling making everyone but Jungwoo and Haechan laugh at the pun, even Mark laughed confusing the younger.

I think I'm gonna go the toilet Haechan said standing up and hobbling out the room.

"Jeez how hard did you fuck him?" Taeyong said sipping tea(bit ironic tha innit). 

"I honestly don't remember but he couldn't even stand up before" Mark smirked

"Damnn" Lucas said quietly

"Well that's a good sign especially for yer first time" Taeyong said not realising what he just said.

"Yer what?!" Yuta said standing up

"Nah it cant be" ten spoke his thoughts

"Oh shit" Tae sent apologetic eyes to Mark for revealing his little secret.

"Yes it was my first time" Mark said looking down at his food.

"Oh my god" Jungwoos first proper words of the day.

"The Mark Lee lost his virginity to Haechan?" Yuta said covering his mouth

"Hey why do you say that like it's a bad thing" Mark said defensively over the younger although he wasn't even there.

"I'm not I just didn't realise and now markhyuck can live happily ever after" he smiled

"Markhyuck?" Mark asked confused 

"Yeah Mark and Donghyuck, Markhyuck is your ship name" Winwin said 

"Why do we have a ship name?"

"Er cos y'all cute as fuck" ten stated simply 

"Wait how long have you been 'shipping us'?" Mark asked getting more confused with every word coming out his hyungs mouths.

"Er around a year and half at least" yuta said earning glares from the other.

"A fucking year and a half?" Mark said raising his voice.

"Well it was the dreamies who came up with the name and we agreed cos y'all don't act straight" yuta said trying to dig himself out of the already deep hole he was in (no pun intended).

"The dreamies? Who else 'ship' Markhyuck or whatever the fuck it's called?!" Mark shouted standing up.

"Language" taeyong murmured

"dont language me you're the ones who's been shipping me and hyuck for a year and a half!"   
He cocked his head waiting for an answer 

"Er everyone" Lucas spoke up deciding to tell the truth, Mark was gonna kill them either way at this point so it didn't really matter.

"Everyone?" Mark said slowly sitting down trying to recollect himself

"The whole group squad thing" Lucas stammered 

"What?!" He stood back up again

"Hey it's not that big of a deal, like the way we all ship jaeno and chensung without them knowing is what we did with Markhyuck" Taeyong stood up walking round to the younger trying to calm him

"Yeah but they know they just don't admit it to themselves" Mark said sitting down again

"Well Haechan sorta knows" yuta said quietly 

"What?" Mark as confused 

"I mean he's sorta whipped for you" Winwin said backing up his boyfriend 

"Wait he is?he likes me?" Mark asked making everyone nod

"Did he tell you this?"Mark asked 

"No it's just very obvious and Jaemin finally got him to admit it a few months ago" Taeyong said.

"Months?" Mark muttered to himself

"He doesn't ship Markhyuck tho cos he said he knows it won't happen cos you are as straight as a ruler, although as we know from last night I wouldn't exacty say thats true" Winwin said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"omg" 

"Oh my fucking god"

"What's wrong Mark" ten asked

"How can I be so oblivious?" He put his head is his hands

"Well he's really good at hiding it he said he doesn't wanna ruin your friendship" Taeyong said hugging the younger. 

Mark nodded seeing why the younger would have thought that. Little did anyone know was there was a orange haired boy standing outside the kitchen hearing the whole thing but was too scared to re enter.

"Do you like him like that mark?" He heard Taeyong ask, he put his hands over his ears and walked away not wanting to hear the answer knowing what it would be.   
He slowly opened the front door trying not to make a sound seeing Renjuns car pull up in the driveway. He shut the door behind him and ran towards the car.

"I got your text" Jaemin was in the backseat whilst Jeno was in the front.   
Haechan had found his phone in the bathroom and not wanting to find out why it was in there he just text Jaemin asking him to pick him up.

"Oh my god" Jaemin said in disbelief 

"What What?" He asked worried

"Your neck" He pointed at the dark marks trailing all down from his jawline to under his top.

"Er yeah" he turned looking out the window, he really needed to cover the marks up

"Who?" Jeno asked from the front

"Mark" he muttered 

The car abruptly stopped and Renjun turned round from the drivers seat.

"Did you just say mark?" He asked impatiently   
The younger nodded making everyone in the car scream.

"Oh my fucking godddd" the pink haired boy beside him squealed with excitement,jumping making the scarf round his neck fall down revealing red and purple love bits all over his neck.

"Oh my god" Haechan looked up to see Jeno smirking

"You two" he put his hand over his mouth not being able to finish the sentence.

"Yes and Jaemin I don't know why you are trying to hide it you clearly weren't last night cos I couldn't sleep till fuckin 5 am!" Renjun shouted.

"Sorry" he mumbled quietly but still smiling

"Wait is everyone at Chenles like we planned" Haechan asked.

"Yup not that you sticked to it" Jeno mocked.

"Oh shut up you traumatised the hell out of chensung, I don't think Chenle will ever go into his parents room again" Renjun siad keeping his eyes on the road 

"You didn't fuck in his parents room?!" Haechan shouted.

"There was no where else, chensung where in Chenles room and Renjun was in the guest bed room" Jaemin defended himself.

"Chenle has like 5 guest bed rooms" Haechan whisper screamed.

"He does?" 

"no i just said it for comedic effect, of course he has more than one guest bedroom he's a millionaire"

"Oh fuck" Jaemin felt a wave of guilt hit him

"Hey we cleaned up tho" Jeno said

"And that makes it so much better" Renjun scoffed.

"I'm glad you agree" Jeno responded laughing.

"he's probably just pissed cos he wanted to join"Haechan mumbled but it didn't go unheard by anyone especially Renjun.

"bitch do you really wanna fucking test me right now i'd like to see you try you couldn't even make it to the fucking car without almost falling over like 5 times" he's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"anyway who ships chensung" Jaemin asked trying to change the subject but he still needed some tea.

"me obvs have you seen them? i'm surprised they ain't married yet"

"that's cos Korea is homophobic as fuck and even it wasn't they're under the age of 18" Haechan said annoyance evident in his tone.

"not that you have to worry you can move to canada with your oppa" Jeno mocked

"i will end you." haechan turend and sent a glare Jenos way.

"yes i ship chensung they're cute as fuck" Renjun interrupted.

"i know right! did you see them cuddling this morning whilst they were both still a sleep omg uwu" Jaemin fangirled

"if he says uwu one more fucking time-"

"who knew Jisung would be the more dominant one" Jeno cut in

"we've been knew though he's been treating Chenle like his baby for how long now" Haechan laughed

"that is very true" Renjun cracked a smile

"yeah but i didn't think chenle would accept it straight away since he is the hyung" Jeno scratched his head.

"there's not much age difference between them, our gap is bigger than theres is" Jaemin smiled as he pecked his boyfriends cheek.

"really?" he said but before they could carry on their conversation haechan but in.

"Mark hyung hates me now" he said not realising he's did until everyone turned to him.

"what no he doesn't?its not like you admitted that you've had a fat as crush on him for like at least 5 years- no way more than that" Jeno smiles trying to reassure the boy he knew how sensitive Haechan was around topics like this.

"that's true i didn't tell him i have a crush on him but someone did" he said no emotion in his voice.

"what who?"

"Yuwin,Tenyong and Luwoo i went to the toilet this morning at breakfast and then u heard them talking about it" he looked down trying to cover his face.

"oh Haechan it will be fine i promise mark won't hate you"

but a promise is just words  
said without true meaning  
or intention  
they are just letters   
tied by string   
and pronounced in   
different ways  
but in the end they're all the same  
and they all get broken


End file.
